Fox Guild
The Fox Guild has a legal Security Agency to cover for their illegal mercenaries and missions. Their base is situated in Diastra's capital city of Dia. The Fox Guild Elites or simply Fox Elites (and in some cases, Elites) is a group of their most promising agents trained from their childhood to fight and kill. Everyone in the agency has code names, secret identities and day jobs (jobs they do when they are not needed in a mission). The Fox Guild is run by a powerful man known to the agents as "Master Rakayan" who is the brother of the Orphanage Lady Shia. The original batch of Fox Guild Elites consists of the following: Toruna He is the original leader of the Fox Elites and is a first-class odeinian with hydrokinetic abilities. He entered at age seven and died at age sixteen after becoming badly ill due to depression after his girlfriend Tahina and his twin brother Jinkenchi were killed in a failed mission. He and Jinkenchi were very attached to Mikan, treating her like the little sister they lost when Raven raided their village. They knew of her secret. Jinkenchi He is a first-class aerokinetic odeinian and the younger twin brother of Toruna. His personality is a lot like Ren and Keiji's. During one of his missions to protect Tahina, Toruna's girlfriend who is the daughter of Dia's governor, he sacrificed himself to keep the girl safe, but in vain for she was killed as well. It was only discovered later that the attackers were Raven who was after Tahina' who had a special foresight ability. His death greatly affected the Elites and for a while, they were emotionally unfit for missions. Lei (main article: ''Lei of Diastra'') He is a Celastran and is the group strategist and is Ren's older brother by a year. He joined along with Ren at the age of eight. Jyuumo (main article: ''Jyuumo of Diastra'') He replaced Toruna as leader being the next eldest and having more experience as an Elite. He is a first-class shadow manipulator odeinian who joined at age six. He is their main defense. Ren (main article: ''Ren of Diastra'') He is Lei's younger brother who joined at age seven after being taken in from the Orphanage and being trained to control his powers. He is their frontliner. Keiji (main article: ''Keiji Sado'') He is a first-class pyrokinetic odeinian from the Blast Burn Bahamuts who joined Elites at age twelve as part of his training. After three years, he quit and went back to his clan. He is a great strategist and frontliner. Mikan (main article: ''Mikan of Diastra'') She is the only female in the entire agency and is a sangunese expert in stealth and undercover missions. She is a multi-range fighter like Keiji but usually acts as back-up. She entered at age seven after the massacre of her tribe. Mikko (main article: ''Mikko of Diastra'') He is the youngest member of the Elites, having joined at seven a year after Keiji joined and like Ren and Lei, was taken in from Lady Shia's orphanage. He is an albino Hafiocan (born under the star of the White Phoenix) who excells in long-range attacks using his special customized gun. Yggrix (main article: Yggrix of Diastra) He is the newest member who joined after Mikan left and is a first-class odeinian with the ability to shape metallic objects with his mind. He later becomes a part of the Perv Quartet.